Jolly
by oh.industria
Summary: [slight axelroxas] Axel changes his mind about Christmas.


inspired by these icons i saw at the khyaoi livejournal community. it's probably been done before, but oh well. I know it's a day late, sorry. Hope everyone had a happy Christmas. (:

* * *

**Jolly**

Weird heart obsessions and extended rambling tendencies aside, Xemnas somehow always gave the most perfect gifts at Christmas.

All of the Organization members knew that the only reason Xemnas bothered having a Christmas party every year was so he could upstage everyone else with his amazing gift-giving powers. It amazed some people that the Leader of Organization 13 had no problem at all with killing, people and heartless alike, but would go all out every year for one single Holiday that went against nearly everything the Organization stood for. However, the other members had reasoned that the only reason Xemnas liked Christmas so much was because it was the most 'Heartfelt' holiday of the year, and they stuck with that theory. Besides, who didn't like getting presents?

Axel, on the other hand, hated Christmas. He went around telling anyone who would listen that Christmas was an over-commercialized, material, pagan holiday, and anyone who celebrated it was quite obviously an idiot. Not everyone in the Organization agreed with him, however, so whenever he was done with one of his little rants he would usually have to run for his life from Lexaeus or Xaldin or someone and remind himself to keep his mouth shut next time.

Of course, Axel had had no intentions of opening presents on Christmas morning with everyone else, but Xemnas had told him that if he didn't attend, his next ten missions would be in Atlantica. And Axel HATED Atlantica. So here he was, slumped in a chair with his arms crossed and glaring at everyone else as they opened up their gifts, laughing and talking and not paying any attention to him. He watched Larxene grinned psychotically as she opened up a brand new knife set with the words 'extra sharp' on the front of the box, and as Marluxia nearly passed out from excitement when he opened up a box that had a pair of keys and a picture of castle Oblivion in it, and as Zexion... well, he didn't know what Zexion got, but the younger male had sure been excited about it.

Axel slumped down further in his chair, wondering why Xemnas has asked him to be here. It wasn't like he was going to get any gifts, and it wasn't like people were actually talking to him-- most of the other had taken to ignoring him after his last 'Santa is the Devil' speech. He looked around and noticed that Roxas wasn't there, which worsened his mood; Number XIII was the only one who took his Christmas theories seriously. Why didn't Xemnas force him to be here as well?

Axel was so caught up in his brooding that he barely noticed that all of the laughter and mindless chatter had died down. He stopped himself from rolling his eyes and muttering '_finally_' under his breath, and was just about to get up and leave when Demyx bounded over to him and pulled on his coat. "Axel, look! You got a present!"

"What?" Axel hoped the shock wasn't too apparent on his face.

"Come on!" Demyx grabbed onto his wrist and dragged him over to the tree. Axel followed dutifully, trying to convince himself that he wasn't excited and that fluttery feeling in his stomach wasn't happiness. He approached the large, extravagantly decorated tree with his mouth twisted into a frown. _I will not enjoy this._

The remaining box was definitely larger than the average Christmas present, though, and as determined as Axel was not to be affected, his eyes still widened. The gift was a square box, with a length and a width of about five feet. It was wrapped up in shiny red paper and had a card attached to it that said "To Number VIII, from Xemnas" on it. Said gift giver was off to the side, studying Axel and looking immensely pleased with himself. Axel scowled.

"Open it, Axel!" Demyx pleaded, tearing up a piece of stray wrapping paper from the floor in anticipation. Axel raised an eyebrow at him, then sighed and reached from the corner of the box. Pinching the wrapping paper between his fingers, he tore a strip off of the front of the box, then ripped off all of the paper on the top, revealing a green box underneath. The other organization members leaned forward eagerly as Axel gripped the top of the box with both hands then lifted it up.

Axel leaned forward and froze. Then let out the most earth shattering squeal The World That Never was had ever heard.

"You-- you got me ROXAS?!" Axel shrieked. He paused, then peered into the box again and let out an uncharacteristic screech. "NAKED ROXAS?! With a BOW?!"

Sure enough, a completely naked, completely passed out Roxas was curled up in the box, a large red bow tied around his neck and a stuffed reindeer clutched in his arms.

"I knocked him out to get him in there." Demyx said proudly. Axel ignored him and launched himself at Xemnas, hugging him tightly around the neck and planting a kiss on his cheek. He then skipped back over to the box where the blond boy still slept peacefully, grinning like a maniac.

"God _DAMN_ I love Christmas!" The rest of the Organization members looked on, jealously written across their faces, as Axel started dragging the box out of the room, loudly whistling an off-tune Christmas carol to himself.

"I wish I had a Roxas." Luxord grumbled.


End file.
